The Ultimate Fate War: Demons of Fate vs The Scarlet Family
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A special story, created and inspired by me and IcebatofValikinRRBZ8. In honor of my 9-year anniversary, we're going down the Multiverse to witness the greatest Fate War ever: MIO and her Demons of Fate against Erza Scarlet and her Scarlet Family! Who will win this ULTIMATE Fate War? Prepare to be WOKEN! Rated M for blood and gore, violence, and language.


**_The following fanfic contains spoilers for my future fics. It also contains violence and language that may not be suitable for readers under 18. Also also, I do not own most of the characters you see, but I own a couple original characters in my roster.  
Reader's Discretion is advised._**

* * *

Deep within the darkness of a grassy field, a woman in all blue was watching the night sky, as the moon showed a very little light. It was three days before the upcoming New Moon.

"Yessssssssssssss… The New Moon is upon us, in three days… Meaning…" she said, as she looked to the sky, "Meaning that… something catastrophic will happen, in the Stevens Compound! Yes… as I figured… the Demons of Fate… and the Demons of Scarlet… THEY have their grudge, at long last! It NEVER snows, in Florida… but it she rain… a tyranny of BLOOD!"

She disappeared into another dimension, as she said, "I must act!"

* * *

She returned to a bizarre alternate reality, as she said, "WELCOME! To the _Mul-Tie-Verse_! There is even more to see, through the _cosmos!_ The vessels of these families… whom existed… through the sands of time! Show me… THE DEMONS OF FATE!"

She viewed a small portal, resembling a woman in long blonde hair, with a red gem in her breasts. She whispered, "Ohhhhhhhh… Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah… A vampire! A vampire, from thousands of years ago, buried in antiquity, in Egypt! SHE was one of vampiric royalty, and her father was a ruthless king of his own race! She goes… by the name… ROZ!"

She stated, "ROZ… Rumin… She lasted up to thousands of years, being a soulless bloodsucker, defying and denouncing all humanity… all for the tyranny against Queen Virgo. Unfortunately, her vessel was brought to an end, after she was imprisoned in her beautiful ruby battery! THIS, was a time, before technology was produced!"

She viewed a woman in red hair and two low pigtails, with a cute smile on her face. She whispered, "Ah, yes… Her vessel… The Blossom of Curiosity… She goes by the name… _Evil Queen Blossom_. But by her real name, _Sakuya_. SHE was a powerful sorceress, wanting to have her _Dear Brother_ , all for herself! But the brother had fallen the pre-evil queen, and thinking that he doesn't want her in his life… but it was all a mistake. Man of red, in bartender suit, destroyed her vessel, only to realize that her vengeance is all but complete… but TIME saved him and his lovely wife."

A woman in pink hair and a white suit was shown, as she responded, "Ah, yes… This must be the Rose of Red… Mistress Makie Sasaki. Ample balled-up failures from Ayaka Yukihiro, the Class Rep, created the Demon of Fate! Her past life, she was the vessel of the _Viper Queen_! She is part-human, part-reptile! But her vessel was slewed, and was reincarnated by Makie Sasaki, the Pink of Dummies! But deep down inside, her revival was at hand… as she was reborn as the Viper Queen, Mistress Makie! However, her evil is controlled by mind-controlled microchips and evil praises. Makie Sakaki is ALWAYS A failure at being Makie, but… Mistress Makie is the POLAR opposite!"

A shadowy female figure appeared, as she was cupping her naked breasts, and showing her back. The woman said, "And the Leader… of the Deadly Demons of the Fate… The Vampire Leader… Mio Akiyama… Fiona Mir… Mio Tokisaki… the list goes on of aliases! But she goes by the one benefactor of pure evil… **MIO!** Wielding her four gems inside her, she has the power of sexual lust, destructive power, and graceful abilities. NO ONE knows what she can do, against the forces of justice. Yesssssssssssss… In her past life, her vessel was once a young vampire, turned into an android, built for a perfect world… And through the fusion of automaton technology and vampire essence, MIO was birthed! In many realms of the _Mull-tie-verse_ , she once seduced Geo Stelar and Sonia Strumm to their apparent deaths… she even once beheaded a recently-deceased Stephanie Mc-Ma-Han, and reformatted her body into her own… WHY! She even was a cheating little Equestrian racer, in a Cross-Country race to the finish, serving the corrupt Prime Minister of England! And all… for a mysterious prize… It is earth-shattering that her vessel has jumped through _every_ multiverse, and became a devil! Yet… the one called _Tohru Honda_ , a.k.a. _Onigiri_ , was the REAL _devil goddess_!"

She brushed away the Demons of Fate, as she viewed a woman in light brown hair, with a smirk her her face. She whispered, "And now, the Family of Scarlet… Koko… She was once a thief of evil… Her past life, she was a nice girl, in a peaceful village, but then one day, disaster struck! She resorted… to burning down her village, and all for a crime… she _didn't_ commit. SHERRY! She was responsible, and planted the seeds of calamity towards Koko!"

A girl in red hair was viewed, as the woman said, "Yessssss… Akiza Izinski… Was once a proud member of Duel Academy… but was tainted by being an outcast! No one loved her, and treated like a monster… The inner machinations of her dark side made her the monster of the Scarlet of Erza! And she BURNED! **BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNED!** …The House that Hideo and Setsuko Izinski built! HOW GRUESOME!"

A girl with a calm face and pink hair was in the view, as she responded, "And this… She is the _Lied of Elfen_. No, she is a Diclonius, an alien being that kills, without flinching! She was carefree and cute, until tragedy berated her to becoming a murderous freak! Horrible as they are, those bullies dared to slaughter and beat up a puppy to death, and yet, the Diclonius girl unleashed her hatred in humanity, and slaughtered them to a merciless beating! The one known as Scarlet… brought her to her family, all for trust… Some say that she easily bested… _The Carnage Symbiosis!_ "

She viewed the woman in long red hair and a serious face, Erza Scarlet, "And THIS… This is… the Scarlet Family's patriarch! Erza Scarlet, once a proud member of the Fairy Tail Guild, now nothing more than a lost soul, walking into the darkness! In her past life, she was killed and slewed by a pirate of moss hair, and with three swords! Her battle, though proven heroic, ends in defeat, as the pirate swordsman sliced her in half! Upon her death, Brother Bray Wyatt… He gave her the newly-created vessel that made her THE Eater of Worlds… While I am her polar opposite…"

She turned around and showed her long blonde hair and a blue patch on her left side. She responded, "I believe that I brought you here, my darling… for this reason…"

A man in brown hair, wearing a suit and glasses, was sitting in a chair and said, "And? What is this reason, Farra, that you _had_ to, _once again_ , become your _Broken_ self, when you promised me that you wouldn't, again?"

Farra explained to Percival, "Darling husband, it's not so bad… You see, in three days, the New Moon will appear, and in one fallen swoop, the Demons of Fate… and the Family of Scarlet… WILL PREPARE FOR… **THE ULTIMATE FATE WAR!** "

She said to him, "It was in one of my premonitions that… when the demons of fate and chaos meet, Armageddon will be unleashed upon us… So, I decided to set up this apocalyptic battle, here in my hometown, to protect the chaos and apocalypse to be forthcoming!"

She said to the 4th wall, "And you readers will SEE this battle unfold, because _this_ is why I brought you here… for _these_ moments _must_ be fully documented!"

She held her hands and said, "My darling… prepare your teamsters and men, to make sure that the Stevens Compound is the main protective barrier of the Great Fate War! WE MUST! NOT! LET THE DEMONIC ENERGIES AND FORCES TURN! THE WORLD! INTO **APOCALYPTO!** "

She grinned, as she stepped back, "You… Begone, and head to my land… Prepare the battlefield… for… **_MASSACRE!_** "

Percival nodded, "Alright… But after this, _never again_!"

He walked off, as Farra laughed evilly and howling, as she set up the biggest battle of demonic forces: The Scarlet Family vs. The Demons of Fate.

* * *

At a dark cottage, Erza Scarlet was sitting in her rocking chair, as she was viewing the moon, about to reach New Moon. She whispered, "The battlefield draws near… My soul is at peace… but my heart is not in it. Four wandering souls… about to be in darkness, forever. And now…"

Three female figures appeared in the shadows, as Erza said, "I say… COME! We will be waiting for you…"

She hissed, as she turned to the 4th wall, "… … … … …RUN!"

 **FLASH!  
** The area turned pitch black, as The Scarlet Family disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a huge dark building in Egypt, two vampire women were viewing the night, as MIO smirked, "So… as we sense, it begins…"

She rubbed her neck, showing a scar on her neck, as she smiled, "Ikara Tokisaki… How I longed to make you proud, but you are only human, my dear _former_ mother… But now is not the time to become forlorn… I, MIO, am everlasting in power! If I… had not… let Lan Hikari and Tohka Yatogami-!"

ROZ replied, "Now, now… I'm sure that it'll be all for the best, my sister…"

She rubbed her naked body onto hers, as she whispered, "We have time, before we could begin the final battle…"

They held each other, as MIO smirked, "Yes, we do…"

A voice called, "Uh, excuse me, but can't you wear _anything_ decent?"

It was Sakuya, or her alter-ego, Evil Queen Blossom. She whispered, "You honestly think that I'd let you two lesbians make out, while I have _one chance_ to achieve glory? Ginti… HOW DARE HE! He ruined my revenge, for wanting my Dear Brother, all for myself!"

MIO was dressed in her blue pants, with her bare breasts covered by her hair, and ROZ was dressed in her red bra and panties. MIO smiled, "Oh, I _do_ apologize. This, coming from a woman that had her red string of fate severed. Then permit me to make a chance for you… Come to me, and we will make you an everlasting goddess, worthy of my rule."

Sakuya said, "Pass. I got all the power I needed."

ROZ said, "Your loss."

MIO asked, "By the way, whatever happened to our fourth in Bridge? The one called the Viper Queen."

Sakuya growled, "She's late!"

Outside in Giza, Makie Sasaki, in her Mistress Makie attire, holding her cane, was waiting by the bus stop, hoping to head to where MIO & ROZ are. She sighed, as she was worried, "Why aren't the buses running? I have to get to the meeting, and soon!"

Sakuya grumbled, "Even as a reincarnated dragon creature, she's always the same _Makie Sasaki_ … NO GOOD!"

MIO said, "NO GOOD as she is, her failure is her essence. Once she has so much failure, leading her to her own failures… it will be the success we needed… against whomever we are facing."

ROZ stated, "Makie Sasaki is a valued member of our team. Even so, with the Staff of Vritra in her hand, she's invincible. Though, if she were to perish, we could have that artifact for our own…"

MIO smiled, "Yes… Having the powerful blend of Humanity, Reptile, Automata, and Nosferatu, we are unstoppable! Just think… if we win, we will have subsided our past faults, and move on… Perhaps I can have vengeance on Ty Ko Ky and Tohka Yatogami, and get my hands on the Ty Gem, once again."

ROZ smirked, "I hope to have Lan Hikari as my sex slave. His body is perfect, since Yui-Bot is gone forever… I want to have a taste of him, only this time, I want more than his huge… hmm-hmm-hmm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm…"

Sakuya said, "Once we win, there's one thing I want… Marriage. Dear Brother is not going to marry me. He's probably ashamed to look at me, after what I have done!"

MIO said, as she clutched her chest, "Indeed… We all have a fated duty, as we have one goal… I wish to create the _Perfect World_ , while ROZ here wants Lan Hikari… I say, we win, we let her. Queen Blossom, what if I say I'd improve on your magical endeavors? I, too, was long robbed of my love… Geo Stelar…"

She held up a box and said, "THIS… was all that was left of my ex-boyfriend… Geo Stelar… Your warmth and pleasure will honor me… forever in spirit…"

She opened it and showed it to ROZ and Sakuya. Sakuya blushed heavily, and then gasped, "AH! How filthy!"

ROZ smirked, "This… is so disgusting. But I love it."

MIO said, "This was all that was left of Mio Stelar, as I recreated him to my image. Of course, he was destroyed, like all the rest."

Makie suddenly appeared, as she was out of breath, "I had to take… a taxi…"

MIO hissed, "You're late. But you're just in time. We may need you."

Makie said, "Oooooooooooooooh, is this your most prized-?"

She gasped, and was crushed all-white. She cringed, "What… the… wha? **CRUSHED!** "

She dropped to her knees, and was crushed in embarrassment. ROZ said, "Hmm… Seems that she's too young, even if she is part-human."

MIO barked, "It does not matter to me, sister. Revive her, and we should part, in the next night. You two are free to explore Egypt, until our next meeting, before the battle truly begins…"

ROZ stated, "Or, if you choose to never visit us, after our meeting, meet us in three days, when the New Moon comes up, in _this_ address, in America, at 10pm."

Sakuya bowed, "Understood, ladies." And then she picked up the frozen Makie and said, "Goodnight to you, MIO… ROZ… Come the New Moon, victory is insured to be ours."

Makie was croaking, in her CRUSHED state, "So… filthy…"

They departed, as MIO started to slow down. She whispered, "My body is powering down… Oh, wait… This is a _human_ body… My android head attached to it is powering down. I must slumber, as dawn approaches."

ROZ replied, "Indeed. Let us, dear sister."

MIO and ROZ vanished into the shadows, returning to their slumber.

* * *

The next day, as both factions were hiding in the daylight, Percival was busy setting up the battlefield, by creating a huge 30-year ring, in the backyard. He groaned, as he was busy sporting wood and stakes. He then said, as two men in black were bringing in weapons. He called, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell are you doing?"

One man in Spanish said, " _Oh this? Miss Stevens said that the battlefield must be set to massacre._ "

Percival said, in Spanish, " _NO! Do they need weapons? My wife said that weapons are not needed! Though… I'm not sure if they'd do…_ "

He signaled to them to put them in different corners, and he resumed working, grumbling in protest.

 **XXXXX**

Farra, meanwhile, was viewing a huge lake, near her house. It was her version of _The Lake of Reincarnation_. She viewed the lake and said, "Ah, yes… I have been foretold that the lake is set to be featured. As I feared, _one_ of the fated demons, whether Scarlet's girls, or the Demons of Fate, could very well be dunked into the lake. Imagine… Imagine! Imagine the possibilities!"

She walked by the lake's shore and smiled, "Yessssssssssss… Oh, yessssssssssss… The battle is drawing near… NO AMOUNT OF POWER! Such as theeeeeees! Could hold the whole world hostage, and transform it into destruction! Yes… I have chosen the right key element here… The hallowed grounds of the Stevens Family's Compound, where the family tends in! I have matched and alimented every proper preparation, in case they try to destroy the world…"

She walked off and called, "THE NEW MOON DRAWS NEAR! Soon… The Ultimate Fate War… is upon us!"

* * *

At the Scarlet Compound, Erza was walking to a dark room, as she said, "The time is nigh… The New Moon, as stated, is upon arrival… If I were to win this, I need professional help…"

She turned to a man in black hair and a bushy beard, wearing a shirt, dark jeans, and a hood, holding up a lantern, with a bright white light shine. Erza kneeled to him, "Bray Wyatt… I beseech your knowledge…"

Bray Wyatt spoke, "Erza… darling… You mustn't turn to me, as I am changed from before."

"I understand. You're _Broken_ …"

"NO! I am _Woken!_ And Matt Hardy changed me… for the better. I used to think that I would adore my darling sister, Sister Abigail… but times changed. My battles and wars with Matt Hardy… taught me different. I am _still_ your leader. I'm _still_ your Eater of Worlds. I am shown the light to the darkness. Erza Scarlet, you, my friend… he, he, he, he… You need to open up! See, the battle you're going to experience… will be anything BUT chaotic. Your time with the Fairy Tail Guild, nothing but cosplaying witches and warlocks? They're nothing more than pretend. You're better than that! You created your own _Family_. This is your _own_ … guild. You're the leader of this group, and I say that these demons, fated by fate, and not _faith_ , because they have none! Fate is in _your_ hands, Erza… Fate is balled up in your control, Erza… But the problem is… you must understand me… not as the way I was… but the I am…"

He gave her the lantern and said, "Hold on to this… until the day of my glorious emergence and thunderous return. Because one day, you are going to see… … …why I got the whole world in these hands… Take it, and leave me… Our time will come again. But know this… the light and the darkness… You must **_eliminate_**! The _pure_ darkness of hate… of power… of lust… and of control… MIO, the vampire doll, she is _control_ ; the Viper Queen, Makie, she's _hate_ ; ROZ, she's the _lust_ … and can seduce you to her talons, and rip you apart; and the Evil Blossom, she is the _power_ …  
Do it for me, Erza Scarlet… These four divine vessels of evil powers… they don't belong in _my_ world…"

Erza held the lantern, as she nodded, "So… My Demons of Fate, are nothing more… than that of caricatures of the world, representing the twisted hypocrisy of chaos and doom. NO longer _bound_ to my guild… I'm bound… to _fate_."

She looked to the lantern and stared at the light, "Makie Sasaki… ROZ Rumin… Sakuya… … … MIO… … …"

She turned to the 4th wall and whispered, "We're here." She blew the lantern out and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Days passed, and the night came, while the New Moon hovers over Florida. Farra was viewing the window, as she was watching the carnage about to be unfolded.

Percival said, "I put Jeric and Ivy to bed. They do not want to stay up, witnessing this… Farra, are you sure this is right?"

Farra smirked, "Yes… I'm sure of it… Once, the battle is over, the world will be safe again, as we predicted. NO amount of chaos, carnage, and calamity would destroy this sacred hallowed ground. Husband, we must act, in case any _violay-sheens_ are partaken. Come!"

She walked off, as Percival growled, "I hate this job…" and followed his wife.

 **XXXXX**

Later on, in the battlefield, four hooded figures in black robes walked through the front gates. The Demons of Fate have arrived, with MIO leading the pack. Makie was behind them, as she was holding her cane.

MIO said, "So, _this_ is the fabled field of the Broken Warrior… This is where we shall have a little fun, while night befalls us…"

ROZ blushed, "Ahhh, the new moon… Such beauty and darkness…"

Makie shivered, "It's warm, but I'm freezing in fear of anything evil."

Sakuya added, "We're all evil."

A piano playing the _Funeral Dirge_ was shown. A tall woman in long auburn hair and big breasts was playing the piano, wearing a mauve evening gown and black gloves. MIO asked, "Who is she, and why is she playing my favorite tune?"

This was Joanna Stevens, Farra's older sister. She provided the music for the fighters' entrance, according to her sister. She's an excellent pianist, but not a good singer.  
 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _There was a reason why Joanna Stevens would NEVER be in The Gang. Her singing is tone deaf, almost like Akari Hanao's, but her musical talent is perfected._

ROZ smirked, "Hmm… Maybe after the war, I can snack on this lusty little busty tart."

Sakuya said, "Later. Right now, we await our prey."

The entire field went pitch black, as Erza was far away, with the lantern in hand. She was walking down the field, to the appointed area, with Akiza, Koko, and Lucy behind her. Joanna was playing _Live in Fear_ , The Wyatt Family's instrumental theme song, as they were walking. Akiza and Koko were armed with sledgehammers, while Lucy was walking calmly in an emotionless stare. Joanna closes the tune, and then leaves. The Demons of Fate stared down at the Scarlet Family, as Erza blew the lantern out.

"Welcome, vampire…" Erza said.

MIO smirked, "Well, well, well, the disgraced leader of the Fairy Tail Guild…"

Erza said, "Those days are over, MIO… I would be honored to erase you from existence."

MIO chuckled, as she said, "Really? I'll give you a chance then. Step forward to me, and I will fight you to the death. But take a step back… and I'll let you live."

ROZ called, "That goes for the rest of you, you little morsels, unless you want to be snack food for my sister and me…"

Makie glared at Lucy, as she huffed, "Plagiarist… You have my cute personality, and my pink hair. You're NO GOOD! This was the older me, before I was exterminated. How times changed, after Ayaka Yukihiro ruined me… and likewise anybody else that gets in my way…"

Lucy stared at her and said nothing. Akiza and Koko stood there and did nothing. They placed their hammers down, and removed their masks and hoods. MIO said, "Silence, eh? Well… It's a shame. We could work together as a team."

Makie barked, "Hell no! I'm not siding with these failures! Last time I did it, it was with Mal, but we never get along. But perhaps, if I were to take a life for myself, and make her my slave… Yes… Maybe I can make one of you Scarlets my slave… And I don't need no O.B. Chip…"

She hissed like a snake, as Sakuya prepared, "Well, enough of this staredown!"

Sakuya revealed her black attire, a black blouse and leggings, while Makie showed her white suit with a pink and red top hat. ROZ removed her hood and said, "Time to meet your end, Scarlets! Mmm… Scarlet blood… It's funny, because it's true!"

ROZ is wearing a red top and shorts, with fishnet stockings. MIO removed her hood and was wearing a yellow vest, chaps, and a green headband, over her black shirt and tights. She giggled, "An homage to the man that once brought the New Moon to its knees! He, too, was a vampire, born and bred of evil!"

She felt her scar and said, "Hmm… Beautiful… If I were to siphon one of those girls' blood, the scar will go away, and this body will be mine!"

Scarlet boomed, "COME TO ME, VAMPIRES! I beseech your death, as I prophesied! You cannot kill me, because I'm already dead inside!"

MIO glared at her, "Are you done? I always pictured you as a knight, brave and daring."

Farra's voice called, as the clouds began to move out, revealing the New Moon, " ** _LET THE ULTIMATE FATE WAR… BEGEEEEEEEEEEN!_** "

Scarlet prepared to fight, as the gongs rang, "Time to meet your end, Demon!"

MIO cackled, " **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!** "

MIO and Erza charged at each other, grabbing each other on the shoulders, trying to throw each other down. Koko roared, "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

She, Akiza, and Lucy ran forward, as the Fate girls dashed forward. ROZ called, "MAKIE! Handle your double!"

Makie said, "What about you two?"

Sakuya said, "I'll take this girl… YOU take the redheaded Bludgeon Sister."

ROZ nodded, "Right…"

Mio was fighting with Erza, while Makie and Lucy stared down. Akiza and Sakuya began to brawl at each other, while Koko was pushing back ROZ, with a massive amount of punches. ROZ was standing tall, as she snarled, "Damn you…"

The Fate War was finally on, as Akiza and Koko were fighting off ROZ and Sakuya. MIO and Erza continued to exchange blows, as MIO stepped back. MIO lunged at Erza, about to kill her, but her hand was hacked off. She gasped, as Lucy hissed, "Stay away… from Erza."

MIO glared, "She chopped off my hand… And without moving, at all…"

Makie shivered, "NO… She wouldn't dare."

She swung her cane at her, but Lucy blocked every attack, without moving her body. This was her powers, in effect, as invisible arms, or vectors appeared from her body, attacking aimlessly, and ripping anything that lives. MIO held her severed arm and said, "You fool… Have you read _nothing_ from your fellow Shonen?"

Veins emerged from her wound, and grabbed the dismembered arm. It flew back, reattaching it into the arm socket. She smiled, "Are you impressed?"

Erza roared, as she charged at MIO, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They exchanged punches, as MIO felt them as pillows. She held her face and smiled, "Impressive. I would kill you, right now, but I believe that my allies have their hands full…"

Makie was striking at Lucy, and snarled, "Hey, uh… A little help here? This girl with the horny ears, she's like a statue!"

MIO called, "DON'T drop your guard, Sasaki! This woman is a demon that kills, without hesitation! Her aura and powers are doing the killing! Remember that!"

Makie growled, "GO DOWN! Damn it, GO DOWN!"

She kept striking down, as she kept going, while Lucy walked backwards, guarding Makie's rapid-fire cane strikes. Lucy called, "You're lucky I'm not the class rep, Failure Girl."

Makie snarled, "I'll make you eat those words, cat girl!"

She tacked Lucy down, and they started to roll in the field. MIO and Erza continued to fight, all around the field, as MIO stepped back, and picked up a long lead pipe. She swung down and missed Erza. She sidestepped out of the way, and dashed forward. She landed a shoulder charge to her gut. She grabbed the lead pipe and called, "Regenerate THIS, WITHOUT A HEAD!"

She swung at MIO's head, but she easily caught the object. She smirked, "IDIOT! You can't win. I am all-powerful!"

Erza ran off, grabbing a wooden 2x4, as MIO chased after her, "NO, YOU DON'T!"

MIO gave chase, as Makie and Lucy were fighting in the woods. Lucy struck at Makie, scratching her face. She swung down and snarled, "Die."

Makie rolled out of the way, as she hissed, "You demonic farce… I'm more of a psychopathic killer than you… Well, be that as it may, I'd never kill, but offer them to give praise to me."

"You make me sick!" Lucy landed a huge blow to the chest.

Makie growled, "Okay, that was uncalled for!"

Lucy and Makie continued to brawl in the woods, as Akiza and Koko were at the other side of the field. Sakuya and ROZ were being overmatched by them. ROZ snarled, "Those two are vicious…"

Sakura fought off Koko, and said, "I'm going to fight this one off! Take this homewrecker!"

ROZ smirked, "Oh, where are my manners? I forgot…"

She held up a wooden bat, filled with glass and thumbtacks, and said, "I made this myself… The blood is fresh… since I had to kill a couple boys… to make it dangerous…"

Meanwhile, MIO and Erza were fighting in the ring, as Erza held the 2x4, and smashed it onto the back of MIO's spine. Erza laughed, raising her arms high, "I AM A GOD!"

She added, "But you're not. You're a bloodsucker! One more thing…"

She held up the 2x4, and peeled it open to reveal a stake at the end. MIO was helpless and down, as she is about to be finished off.

Farra viewed the action, "NO BLOODSHED ALLOWED! Initiate!"

Fireworks went off, as Erza gasped, seeing the fireworks go off. She screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

MIO jumped up, and started to punch rapidly at Erza, "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

Erza was being pummeled, as Farra cheered, "WONDERFUL! Welcome to the Stevens Compound!"

Erza was down, as MIO smirked, "You're helpless now… What was that about trying to jab my heart out?"

Meanwhile, in a dilapidated city, ROZ and Akiza were face-to-face. Akiza had ROZ down in the field, as she grinned evilly. She turned to a dilapidated building, but suddenly her eyes widened, and then started to laugh. She remembered about her parents, and everyone, calling her a monster. She screamed, "AAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She saw visions of her home, burned down, and all by her. She roared, "YOU CALL ME A MONSTER? MOTHER? FATHER? **I AM A MONSTER! BURN IN HELL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

 **WHAM!  
** ROZ slammed Akiza in the back of the neck with a huge left kick, and then said, "Your inner demons… opened… leaving you vulnerable… Yes."

Akiza was laid out, as ROZ dragged her body away. She said, "I have plans for you, you demonic monster… I want to see what is inside your brain… What makes you… tick…"

Meanwhile, in another part of the field, Sakuya was looking for Koko, in a field of pillars that Percival created. Koko called out, "Curious blossom! You shall be wilted…"

Sakuya ran after her, as Koko dodged out of the way. Koko snarled, "No more games. No more words. Just die in my arms!"

Sakuya used her magic to fire a fireball at her. Koko felt the attack, and then hissed, "I said _No more games_ … I'm ending this game, you little bitch!"

She charged at her, but Sakuya vanished. She called out, "You forget one thing, young consumer of worlds' family member? I'm magical, and you're not!"

Koko chased after Sakuya, as she produced afterimages of her. Sakuya dashed off, as she thought, "I have to find Makie and ROZ. It'll hold her for a while!"

Near the lake, Makie and Lucy charged down at each other, but Lucy had the upper hand. She threw Makie down, into the grass, near the lake. Erza dashed towards Lucy and called, "LUCY!"

Lucy called, "Deal with her…"

 **STAB!  
** Lucy was stabbed by a wayward dagger, into the spine, as MIO hissed, "BWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Would you even defend yourself, while being attacked from behind?"

Makie charged at her and roared, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

She struck down at Lucy, striking her with her cane, as MIO cackled, "MUDA, MUDA, MUDA! Erza Scarlet, how does it feel now?"

Makie laughed, as she was striking down at Lucy. Lucy moaned, "You… You little…"

She coughed up blood, as Makie smirked, "This is the end, you little freak of nature."

She roared at her, as Lucy grabbed her neck, with one of her vectors. Makie cackled, "Go ahead… Kill me… and learn how it feels to be a failure…"

Lucy turned to the lake and said, "Drown in your despair…"

She ripped Makie's head off, and then chucked her corpse into the lake. Erza called, "THAT'S GOING TOO FAR! I like it…"

MIO snarled, "DAMN YOU! You killed Makie, and she didn't even use her powers! Useless to the very end…"

MIO smirked, "You two… I'll have to dispose of you, myself!"

Lucy glared at her, as Erza smiled, "I told you… This isn't fate my fate… It's _your_ fate."

They walked towards her, as MIO giggled, "I have saved something for last, but I figured I might as well use it now, before I, too, become a feast for this Diclonius. TRY and kill me, you weak-minded little fool!"

Lucy prepared, as she grabbed onto MIO. MIO shook her off, and struck Erza with a double right to their faces. They both fell down, as MIO called, "Makie Sasaki's death will NOT be in vain! Okay, it's in vain. But who cares, anyway? You've already sealed your fate, fools! I, MIO, am everlasting!"

Suddenly, the lake bubbled, as a figure emerged from the lake. They stopped, as MIO gasped, "Makie?"

It was Makie! She was alive and whole. However, MIO glared, "You… You miserable human being! YOU DARE SULLY YOUR INCOMPETENCE IN **MY** PRESENCE?!"

Makie was dressed in a pink Sentai suit, white gloves, and white boots, and posed, "Mahora Ranger! Dummy Force! I like to color – **_Dummy Pink!_** "

Erza, MIO, and Lucy said in embarrassment, "Wow… What a ripoff."

Makie was reformed into her old days, as the Pink Ranger of the Dummy Force, Mahora Academy's Elite Rangers who are very stupid, hence why they're called _Dummy Force_. She called, "The Mahora Rangers are here to fight evil! I will defeat every last one of you demonic hell spawns! Dummy Pink to the rescue."

MIO sighed, "Even on my side, you're _still_ useless…"

Makie gasped, "URK! Useless?!"

Erza smiled, "Catch on? That attire… All pep, all style, but no brains!"

Makie was stunned, as Lucy hissed, "Loser."

Makie was crushed, as she turned white, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? **CRUSHED!** "

She dropped to her knees and was stone white. She sobbed, "Failed at Makie… Failed at me…"

MIO kicked her into the lake and roared, "BEGONE!" and Makie fell in a splash.

MIO sighed, "At the very least, Makie Sasaki is alive… but who cares? Her lust of evil has dissipated. What kind of lake is this?"

Erza smirked, "Oh, I don't know… But I'd rather dunk _you_ in!"

Erza charged at MIO, but MIO dodged out of the way, appearing behind her. She said, "You are utterly weak."

MIO was slashed off her legs, as Lucy said, "You forgot about me? I'm going to enjoy this…"

She hacked towards her chest, but MIO disappeared, along with her severed legs. She dashed back and called, with her legs healed up, but with little bleeding, "You cannot stop me, alien! I, MIO, am powerful! This is the END of you, you Demon Spawn!"

Lucy charged at her, as she roared, "I SHALL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!"

MIO pointed at her and called out, " **BEHOLD! _THE WORLD!_** "

MIO vanished into thin air, as Lucy gasped, "HUH?"

 **SMASH!  
** Lucy was smashed in the abdomen, and then she was thrown into a wayward tree. She crashed, and was badly hurt.

Farra, meanwhile, felt a jab in her head. She cried, "A VIOLATION! No… What could it mean? The Demons? The Family? WHAT?"

Percival huffed, "Would you shut up?"

Farra said, "There's not much time… If _she_ uses that flagrant power, then she'll destroy the world, even so much as to break the barrier! These demons must be… **_ISOLATED!_** "

She dashed off, as she called, "I MUST ACT!"

Percival ran off and said, "HEY, WAIT UP!"

Meanwhile, near the Lake of Reincarnation, MIO smiled, "THAT was for Mistress Makie… NOT Dummy Force Makie. Now then, where were we?"

Erza prepared, but suddenly, she was stabbed in the back by Makie's cane. She smirked, "Make it two…"

MIO then said, as she was amazed, "Really? So this lake is able to change your past life's vessel, huh? How amusing…"

Makie held Erza's body, as she was croaking, "No… It… cannot… be over…"

Makie smirked, "Who's the failure now… YOU DUMBASS?"

She threw Erza into the lake and sank down. Makie dried herself off, as MIO applauded, "Well done! I believe that we have the upper hand, Makie Sasaki…"

Makie smiled, "Don't worry… We have but those Bludgeon Girls left… And they have not experienced my _fullest_ of power."

MIO laughed, "What a shame… Four against two. And we're winning. ENJOY THIS EVENTFUL FRUIT OF FAILURE, ERZA SCARLET! For I, MIO, will see to it that the Scarlet Family is NO MORE!"

She and Makie went off, as Lucy was moaning in pain, "No… Those… fiends…" She passed out, after that.

 **XXXXX**

At the huge building, ROZ and Sakuya met up, as ROZ was dragging an unconscious Akiza around. Sakuya said, "There you are. That other girl is lost in the pillars."

ROZ smirked, "Good."

They turned to a building and said, "I see… This building here… Shall we hustle here?"

Sakuya opened the huge garage door, and gasped, "Whoa… Look at this!"

Farra's huge building is actually her exercising grounds, complete with weights, machines, and a wrestling ring. This is Farra's domicile, her own _Dome of Deletion._ Sakuya said, as she was amazed, "Beautiful… A fitting for the end of this girl."

ROZ shielded herself and moaned, "Ugh… Too bright for these lights. They should dim it down. I don't fight in sunlight, nor do I fight in fluorescent lights."

The lights dimmed down, as Akiza was coming to. ROZ smirked, "Now that's bett-."

 **POW!  
** Akiza punched at ROZ, as Sakura roared, "SHE'S ALIVE!"

She then prepared, as she called, "Hey, Akiza! Let me remind you of the fate that will end you!"

She held up a black blade, and her hair went wavy and dark. She called out, "If our beauty and charm won't work… we'll do the opposite."

She was transformed into her Inverse Form. Akiza growled, "Stay down…"

Sakuya charged at her, but Akiza threw her into the steel chairs. Sakuya walked towards her and called, "This is where you die, you bitch!" Her eyes went black and demonic, holding her black blade, which evolved into a twin broadsword. She said, as she walked forward, "You have no love… as do I… The man that took my Dear Brother away from me, severed my red string… Now, I shall sever YOU!"

She swung her swords at Akiza, only she avoided the attack. ROZ got up and snarled, "Haaaaaaaaaaaah! Only a mind such as you would play possum! Evil Queen Blossom, kill this wench!"

Sakuya smirked, "You read my mind, ROZ… Shall I save the bloody parts for you to dine upon?"

ROZ smirked, "That's most ple-."

 **BASH!  
** Koko appeared, with a sledgehammer in her hands, and bashed ROZ's head. Koko roared, "We're not finished yet! NO MORE GAMES!"

She threw her into the ring, and ROZ's back landed on the apron, the hardest part of the ring. ROZ was moaning pain, as she pleaded, "How… She's too unorthodox!"

Koko called, "You did this… You little tart!"

She swung her hammer down, but Sakuya slashed it off her hands, using her black blades. She swiped at Koko, cutting her. ROZ snarled, "KILL THEM ALL! KILL THE SCARLET FAMILY!"

Koko was taken down, as Sakuya prepared her swords, "Now my power… I do not need love… Where is your red string? Is it in there?"

Akiza hopped onto her, and started to punch her down. ROZ kicked her off, and then slammed her shoulders down to the floor. ROZ snickered, "Well… As long as I'm here… How about a light snack?"

She opened her mouth and unhinged her fangs. She was about to bite her neck. Percival found them, and watched on. He growled, "No one's turning anybody into a vampire; not on my wife's watch!"

He turned the dial on the dimmer to high. The lights went bright, as ROZ screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She got up and shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOO! BURNING! AAAAAAAAAAGH! HELLLLLLLLLLP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

She ran out of the dome, and headed outside. Sakuya gasped, "FIENDS! What is going on here?"

Koko threw Sakuya into the ring and threw her swords down. Akiza ran to the ring, and they started to beat down on Sakuya. They landed a swift kick to her head, and a huge slam to the corner. Koko lifted Sakuya up, as she was being bloodied, as Akiza signaled her to fall. Koko slammed the evil queen with a powerbomb. Akiza slapped Koko's face and roared at her, pointing at a downed Blossom. They picked her up and slammed her down with a double chokeslam. It was their move, The Bludgeoning.

Akiza hissed, "Aaaaaaah…"

Koko held up their mallets, as Koko said, "Time to fall… Blossom…"

Akiza called, "You won't feel love…"

Koko added, "And soon, you won't feel everything…"

"Your fate… is sealed…"

"Your fate… is severed…"

They lifted their hammers high, and roared in anger, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 **SMASH!  
** The scene went black, and Akiza and Koko slammed their hammers onto Sakuya, thus ending her.

Outside, ROZ was running away, screaming in pain. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! BURNS! PAIN!"

She extinguished herself, smoking from her skin. She growled, as her eyes went demonic, and her teeth turned razor-sharp, "Haaaaaaaah… There's someone in the magic curtain, playing us like puppets… The lights were no coincidence! SOMEONE is sabotaging us! But where?"

She snarled, "Scarlet… She's doing this. Accursed little ex-knight!"

She ran off, as she was roared, "ERZA SCARLET! YOUR BLOOD IS MINE!"

 **XXXXX**

MIO and Makie walked around the forest, as Makie said, "I checked the Diclonius, Lord MIO… She's dead. Erza's dead. We win."

"Not quite." MIO said, "We have but the other two remaining, and soon, we shall succeed…"

Makie said, "But in Chess, ERZA IS KING! And we have checkmate!"

MIO barked, "Indeed, but you forget one thing, in battle, there is only a winner! And a losing team must be eradicated, meaning NO survivors! That is something I learned, upon the bloodied charge towards Queen Vega and her Ty Ko Ky family. I will have my vengeance on Tohka Yatogami, while _you_ get your revenge on the blonde!"

Makie said, "In due time. Right now, in order to do that, I believe a little recruitment is in order. I wish to hire you, but you're more of a general than a slave."

MIO smiled, "I'm not a general… but merely… A GODDESS!"

ROZ suddenly appeared, as she was charred badly. She moaned, "Sister! Terrible news! Erza Scarlet… She is causing this hellish attempt!"

MIO huffed, "Oh, grow up. Erza Scarlet is dead. Not even this lake that we dunked her in can revive her. Makie killed her, after we killed Lucy. She's no more…"

ROZ growled, "That just leaves those hammer mallets."

Makie asked, "Where's Sakuya?"

ROZ turned around and then huffed, "No… She didn't make it. Accursed hammer havers! Their blood will be soaked by my hand!"

MIO said, "Very well… Makie, your trump card, please? Assist ROZ. I'm going to go out and have a little fun. Even if this place is huge in diameter, this _compound_ , I think I can view the lay of the land, myself. And do it fast, before the sun comes up, soon! It's almost Midnight, and that means the sun will rise soon enough."

Makie said, "We have but six hours. What times does the sun come up here? Even so… Where are we?"

ROZ stated, "America. We must be in the southeastern part of the land."

Makie asked, "WHAT? Where's the snow? It's December, and there's no snow! How am I going to create snowladies, now?"

MIO sighed, "Never mind. Just get to your job, and make sure that the Scarlet Family's remnants are destroyed. As for me, maybe I can return to the lake and devour some of the Diclonius's blood, before it decays. I haven't eaten, since last night."

MIO disappeared into the darkness, as Makie said, "Where are they now?"

ROZ pointed at the direction was came from and said, "Over there. I left, after they tried to burn my beautiful skin. Do you know how long I get to be in a tanning bed for a beautiful skin job? Seconds! I DIE IN SECONDS!"

Makie huffed, "So? You have rich sexy pale skin, perfect for androids like you."

ROZ roared, "I'M A **VAMPIRE!** YOU FAILURE OF A VILLAIN!"

Makie smirked, "Whatever."

Akiza and Koko appeared, as they held their hammers, covered in blood. Makie snarled, "You…"

Koko and Akiza laughed evilly, as ROZ said, "We can't go back into this building. Our only option left is through the forest, and somewhere to disembowel them."

Makie growled, "You leave that to me, ROZALYN…"

Her eyes went demonic and cat-like, and her skin turned scaly. She hissed, "Now then… I always knew that my powers would jumpstart me, _someday_."

Her hair went longer, as Akiza and Koko prepared to fight, armed with mallets. ROZ called, "Bring it, you wenches from hell! This is for the life of Sakuya, whom you mauled!"

Akiza said, "Not mauled…"

Koko said, "Bludgeoned…"

They screamed, "WE'RE BLUDGEON SISTERS!"

They ran after them, as Makie's talons emerged, slashing onto Akiza and Koko. Makie snarled, "Your turn… to be bludgeoned…"

Koko called, "A snake woman?"

ROZ called, "ALRIGHT, MAKIE!" She then stepped back and said, "I'm going to let you have the fun. I'm still badly burned from Erza's light show… You hear me, demon bitches? Your leader is dead!"

Akiza slammed her mallet at Makie, but it showed no effect. Makie's body had become hardening and shiny, with her scales emerging. She was becoming a hybrid of human and dragon. Makie laughed, "Fools! You can NEVER bludgeon a Viper Queen!"

Koko tripped her down, but Makie flipped over and hopped onto her feet. She giggled, "And that mallet? That tickles. You once again don't know your place…"

Akiza and Koko stood in silence, and clutched their hammers in their hands.

 **XXXXX**

Farra arrived at the Lake of Reincarnation, and spotted the corpse of Lucy. She sensed her body and said, "The body of the Diclonius… Her vessel… has ceased to being… So, this is where the vio-lay-sheen occurred!"

She then said, "Since it's come to this, I must summon the Mul-Tie-Verse, for backup! I know just the woman…"

She called out, "Seven Deities, summon me my equal… in the MUL-TIE-VERSE! Bring her! TO ME!"

A huge beam of light is shown, as a woman in long black hair, orange skin, and a black outfit hovered down. Farra greeted her, "Ahhhhh, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees… I KNEW you'd come! Welcome to The Stevens Compound, Komand'r! I summoned you, because… of a contra-deeec-tion that hovels over my sacred land! YOU, one of my Woken Warriors, you must locate and negate this violator's power!"

She nodded and said, "I wish to, my dear Broken Warrior. But I am called Komand'r, in my former life. The vessel that was Blackfire, that was Komand'r, has already been… REBORN!"

Farra laughed, " **WONDERFUL! GO!** And take care of her! I will tend, to the broken body of the Diclonius!"

Blackfire asked, "Wait… And just who is this _violator?_ "

The lake suddenly bubbled, as Farra and Blackfire turned around. Erza was already deep within the lake. Suddenly, she emerged from the Lake of Reincarnation, with her long red hair down, and wearing steel knight's armor.

Blackfire gasped, "WHAT IS _THIS_ ABOMINATION?"

Farra laughed, "Ohhhh, Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ERZA SCARLET! SHE HAS BECOME… **WOKEN!** "

Erza held her sword high and called, "Where's MIO?"

She called, "In the name of my guild, I will slay this damning vampire to nothing! For my friends, my family, and my guild… I will smite down upon this evil creature, THROUGH MY ANGER!"

She raced off, as she was hunting for MIO. Farra called, " _KOMAND'R!_ GO FOLLOW HER! Make sure that you sought out this MIO! SHE violated the rules that I orchestrated in the Stevens Compound, and this injustice must be stopped! If she tries again, do what! you! must!"

Blackfire sped off, as Farra heads to Lucy's dead body. She said, "And as for you, you now-obsolete mule… You're coming with me, until the Ultimate Fate War reaches its climax!"

She picked up the body of Lucy, and carried her away. She then joked, "It's too bad… MIO and her Demons of Fate were about to… _Get these hands_ … Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…."

Erza was running, as she was hunting down MIO. She spotted her and called, "MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

MIO gasped, "Huh? You… I see that you had a nice dip in the lake. YOU WON'T SEE **ME** RESORT BACK TO MY OLD GLORIES! No man can marry me now, for I had become what I am. And even so, I would taste the sweet nectar in their veins, as I sink my teeth into their sexy necks."

Erza called, "ENOUGH! Your reign of terror comes to an end! I don't know what came over me, and I do not know what is going on here, but I'm going to end this, one way or another! I will have to kill you, for everything you've done!"

MIO called, "Really? You, the Fairy Tail of bimbos! How can _you_ fare against MY POWER?"

Erza transformed into pink armor, and called, "You are strong, vampire… BUT THIS IS **TRUE** STRENGTH!"

She charged at MIO, as she called, "FOOL! I can easily defeat you, with or without your armory cosplay!"

She avoided the blade strike, as Erza changed into a black armor outfit with wings. She chased after her, as MIO roared, "What kind of armory does she have?"

Erza called, "The one type of armory that dispels your evil!"

MIO called, "So, you came to your senses, was once brainwashed to being a deity of pure darkness, only to realize that _THIS_ was your true calling? MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA! You act as if you're from a comic book in Japan! NO, you act as you are like a superhero knight in shining armor, from the HARDEST VIDEO GAME EVER!"

Erza slashed onto her chest, and her chest is exposed, showing her four gems. Erza gasped, as she changed back to normal, "What? What the hell is this? Four gemstones in each spot, in the same chest area?"

MIO snarled, as she said, "And for the record… This body… is not mine… But pray, maybe I can kill _you_ , and trade Stephanie McMahon's body away into rotting flesh, for _that_ whole sexy body! I would've tried Boa Hancock's body, but unfortunately, Devil Fruit gives me the runs."

Erza growled, "You twisted bodysnatcher… I will destroy you, and make sure you waste away into dust!"

MIO laughed, "I grow tired of you. Whatever happened to the same Erza Scarlet that hobbles over preaching words from an Eater of Worlds, only to realize that she lost sense of who she really was?"

Erza snarled, "Shut up! You vampires make me sick… The Fairy Tail Guild died, because of my actions… I look to redeem myself of this transgression… before it's too late!"

MIO cackled, "THEN COME!"

Erza landed a sword strike to MIO's waist, as MIO roared, " **WRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!** "

 **SOCK! SOCK! SOCK! SOCK! SOCK!  
** MIO landed a huge barrage of punches, but Erza blocked it with her sword. She gasped, "This woman… she's overpowering… Why have a body that has four gemstones in one, steal a dead body, and claim it for her own, only to increase power? What sort of devil is she?"

MIO roared, "IT'S NO USE! **DIE!** "

Erza deflected the punch, and wore a suit of red armor. She called, "Fire burns you, vampire! NOW BURN!"

She swung fireballs at her, as MIO was caught ablaze. Erza slashed down onto her burning body, and flung her all the way to the Dilapidated City. MIO was majorly burned up, and her clothes were ruined. She lied on the ground, badly hurt, and her vest and blouse were destroyed. Erza ran to MIO and called, "How sad… A life that doesn't belong… She doesn't deserve to live… but if only she could change…"

MIO sat up, as she smiled, "Are you finished?"

Erza gasped, "What? Those four gems… What are they?"

She held her blue gem and said, "You can thank my sister, ROZ, for this great boon. And I want to thank you for brining me here to this boondocks of town. Remember this? Yeah… I remember you… I sense it inside you… Did something happen to you, when you were Erza Wyatt? Hmm?"

"No-no! Wyatt… That name… I denounce it! I have no idea what you're saying… What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's got the whole world in her hands… and she's going to give it all to me… YOU, Erza Scarlet, are a puppet on a string!"

Erza saw the huge dilapidated building and started to get flashbacks, back when she was Bray Wyatt's student; or in MIO's words, a puppet.

"No…" she sobbed.

MIO smirked, "Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm… Yes… Coming back now?"

Erza clutched her sword and snarled, "No… I don't believe you… I DON'T!"

She then saw her own building, the Scarlet House, burned to ablaze, as she cringed, "No… No!"

She dropped her sword and held her head in shock, "What… happened to me? Why are… my memories… returning? No… Why?"

She shrieked, as she was completely frightened, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

MIO laughed, "YOU! You cannot escape your fate, Erza Scarlet! You cannot change your past, as do I! I AM MIO, the invincible vampire android, known to man! I didn't last up to centuries, from my previous life, to give up and bow to a knight in tin boobs!"

She glowed in a dark aura and shouted, "I WIN! **DIE!** "

She lunged at Erza, but Erza shed her armor, and jabbed her blade onto her chest. She gasped, "…aaaaaaahhhh…"

Erza was in a bandage bra and red pants. She snarled, "You… You speak lies… I'm not… who I… used to be… MIO… I promise you… for my guild, and for my strength, and for my friends… I will… DEFEAT YOU!"

 **STAB!  
** MIO stabbed into Erza's chest and sucked out some of her blood. She kicked her off, and MIO cackled, while her wounds regenerated. She laughed, "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! That's just what I needed from you, Erza Scarlet! And thank you for the offering. I needed a little snack, after all."

Erza held her chest and groaned, "No… How did she-? She sucked out most of me… Wait… That means-?"

MIO smiled, "If you're thinking that I'm turning you into a vampire, guess again. I have ways of eradicating someone like you…"

She jabbed her finger into her own head and laughed, "Yes… Erza Scarlet's blood… So intimidating and alluring! Not so much as the blood of what I wanted to procure this body, but it's not enough! I guess it'll do. But do you know the best part?"

She held up an infinite amount of daggers and called, "I CAN KILL YOU, WITHOUT EVEN TRYING!"

She swung her daggers at her, as Erza deflected most of them. Erza cried, "I'm… losing strength… What did she do to me?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the dragon-like Makie swatted at Akiza and Koko, as she snarled, "You failed, girls! I will exterminate you!"

ROZ called, "Makie! MIO is almost to her goal! I can sense it… NO! Erza Scarlet's alive? My gem senses that… Impossible!"

Akiza and Koko laugh, as they were kneeling up. Makie huffed, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. ROZ, I need your help! That gem, what power does it hold… inside you?"

ROZ said, "Only my source of energy that gives me unlimited power. However, my body functions at night, because by day, I hid from the sun. Need I remind you that I'm a vampire? Why do you ask?"

Makie held her cane and said, "Oh… No reason…"

 **STAB!  
** She stabbed ROZ in the heart with her cane, and then ripped the gem off of her chest. Makie cackled, "I'm not saying that I'm betraying you! I need your life source, if we're going to win this thing, ROZ Rumin!"

She implanted the gem into her chest, as ROZ croaked, coughing out blood, "You… You traitor!"

Makie yelled, "ME? TRAITOR? I AM A TRAITOR? THEN WHY ARE YOU DYING? You power lives with me… inside my perfect body… AND YOU, ROZALYN… **ARE DEAD!** "

She breathed fire onto ROZ's body, as she was being burned alive. She shrieked, as her body was fading away. She called out, "NOOOOOOOOOOO! MIO! SAVE ME, MIO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD THIS-? URGH! LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN HIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRIIIII!"

She melted into ashes, as Makie's chest expanded, while her teeth grew and her mouth growing a snout. She panted heavily, as she growled, with her eyes turning completely red, "Yes… MORE POWER! MORE POWER! THIS GEM! MAKE ME INVINCIBLE! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Akiza and Koko prepared, as Makie transformed into a huge dragon. Her clothes were being ripped apart, and wings sprouted from her back. Her face contorted into a huge snout with fangs around her mouth. She howled, as her clothes and skin started to peel off, showing a huge dark pink scaly body with a long tail. Her hair morphed into a huge dragon head with furry pink hair, green demonic eyes, three ivory horns, and a scar on her left side of the face. Makie laughed evilly, as she only spoke in roars and cries. Akiza and Koko turned to each other and nodded. They knew that combined with ROZ's Power Core and Makie's Dragon DNA, she would be invincible. They held their mallets high, and shouted, "DRAGON! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

They ran at the dragon that is Makie, and prepared for one final showdown.

 **XXXXX**

MIO grabbed Erza by the neck, after the punches, and held her high. She hissed, "When will you ever learn? You don't belong in this world… You got the whole world in your hands, and you're handing it over to me!"

She threw her down, and Erza was badly hurt. She roared, "You… YOU MONSTER!"

She grabbed her and kicked her in the gut. She grabbed her in a clasp, and prepared for her finisher, Sister Abigail. She swung over, but MIO broke free. Erza cried, "NO!"

MIO laughed, "I grow weary of this! Makie and ROZ are not in my range! TIME TO END THIS CHARADE! THIS FAIRY TAIL ENDING WILL BE A BAD ENDING!"

Erza dropped down, as she cried, "NO! I CAN FIGHT! I MUST WIN! MIO, IN THE NAME OF MY FAIRY TAIL GUILD…"

MIO raised her arms out and yelled, "ONCE MORE! **_THE WORLD!_** "

Time stopped, as Erza shouted, slurring down, "I WILL defeeeeeee…"

Everything was frozen in time, as MIO said, "Let's see what this Guild member has… other than blood… I can last up to eight seconds, and taunt at you for one sole reason – your death. Soon, I will be able to get my vengeance, and with my Power Cores, I can stop time for ten minutes! Thirty minutes! A whole hour! A day! A week! And soon, I'll stop time, for as long as I can! Now then…"

She walked closer to Erza and said, "I believe this ends this battle, as you and your pathetic crusade comes to an end…"

She held her hand high and called out, "Farewell, Erza Scarlet. If Bray Wyatt somehow finds your soul, tell him that you deserve to be dead. For now, with you gone, there is NO ONE who can stop me!"

She chopped down, but was grasped by Blackfire's grip. MIO gasped, as Blackfire hissed, "VIOLATOR!"

MIO gasped, "YOU?!"

Blackfire called, "How dare you torment and taint the sacred grounds of the Broken Empire and its Woken Warriors! Master Farra Stevens… She does not want you to time stop! THAT! IS CHEATING!"

MIO broke free and roared, "Who are you? And you mean to tell me that this Farra Stevens… is the sole master of ceremonies that invited us here, just for my victory? How dare you intervene in _my_ moment of triumph? And how dare you insert yourself into The World's area?"

Blackfire stared down and said, "This… The World… I have much time to stop you, before you are at your limit!"

MIO snarled, "I'd like to know… Do you stop time, like Tohka did? She had Pure Ty Ko Ky, and lasted longer than me! But do you even think that you'd interfere, stopping time?"

Blackfire said, "I don't think you'd understand the situation, Brother Mio. You are, without a doubt, the devil incarnate! The New Moon bloomed over the vessels of what was once Mio Akiyama, Erza Scarlet, Sakuya, Makie Sasaki, and others! And your _despicable_ The World powers, they defy and anger the Seven Deities! YOU… MIO… are in violation of her rules… and are subject to… **_DELETION!_** "

She swung her hand around and roared, " **DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!** "

MIO laughed, "Really? You think that stopping me, by deleting myself, will satisfy you?"

She revved her arms and roared, " **I'LL DELETE _YOU_ , YOU HARLOT! WRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAH!**"

She punched at Blackfire, with rapid punches, but Blackfire avoided each punch. " **MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!** "

MIO roared, "WHY WON'T YOU HOLD STILL?"

She missed her final punch, as Blackfire called, "You cannot stop me… WE are in control… of The World!"

MIO snarled, as she called, "YOU…"

Lightning struck in front of MIO, as a girl in black hair, in a purple and black dress appeared, glowing in purple eyes. She said to MIO, " _She's got the whole world… in her hands…_ "

A girl in green hair and black facepaint appeared behind MIO and concluded, " _She's got the whole wide world… in her hands!_ "

 ** _NOTE:_** _That's Fruits Basket's Saki Hanajima and Comic Party's Eimi Ohba, members of Farra's Woken Warriors._

Time resumed, as Blackfire and her friends vanished. Erza moved, as she grabbed onto MIO, and roared, "…EFEAT YOU!"

She slammed a confused and startled MIO down with her Sister Abigail. MIO was down and out, as Erza moaned, "I… I did it… I beaten her…"

MIO growled, "Beaten? Impossible! For you, at least…"

She moaned, as she was slowly getting up. She moaned, "What was that about? I almost… ungh… had you… What were those mind games they played on me?"

Erza saw MIO was trying to get up. Erza called, "MIO… Even if it means killing you… so be it. But I choose not to. If you want to die, without resorting to cheating, use it wisely… You dare spare yourself the embarrassment, even further? Well, I'm here to tell you…"

Her eyes went blank and mesmerized, "I… am the Deleter or Worlds… I am Woken!"

Erza pointed her sword to her face, as she responded in a hypnotized voice, "Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!"

MIO gasped, "She's… She's brainwashed! Who _is_ she? This Broken Empire? What deviltry is this? Why could I not defeat this woman? The World isn't for cheating… It shows my dominance as a goddess!"

Erza grabbed her neck and said, "It shows… that you like to be a coward… ONLY COWARDS PAUSE TIME!"

She threw MIO off and into the air, in all her strength, she flew upward, as she was crying out, "WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM THE IMMORTAL MIOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She plummeted down, and hollered, " **I AM MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!** "

 **SPLASH!  
** She was dunked into the Lake of Reincarnation, as Farra viewed the action. She laughed, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, my dear MIO… It's… **_OVAH!_** "

Erza sensed something, as she whispered, "Akiza… Koko… What is this power I sensed?"

She dashed off, as she was heading to where Makie is, fighting against Makie. Farra then said, as she called to Percival, "Percival, my darling husband! Fish out the vampire, MIO!"

Percival sighed, as he held up a huge fishing net. He scooped into the lake, but then gasped, "Hmm… Uh, Farra? She's not in here!"

Farra laughed, as she viewed the lake, "Wonderful! THE ULTIMATE FATE WAR IS **_OVAH!_** MIO HAS BEEN… **_DELETED!_** "

She swung her right arm and roared, swinging her finger around, " **DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE!** "

However, as Farra celebrates, MIO emerged from the other side of the lake, as she was coughing for air. She was still in her clothes, and was soaking wet. She moaned, "Ungh… What the hell? Where am I?"

She spat out water and said, "Huh… This isn't Japan… I wish I knew what was going on…" She got out of the lake and walked out, drenched and hurt. She moaned, "Hello? Geo? Yui? Anybody?"

She was wandering aimlessly, looking for help, and then was shivering in fear. She whimpered, "It's dark and scary… It's… Where is it?"

MIO was reverted to Mio Akiyama, after a huge plunge to the Lake of Reincarnation. In other words, the vampire gynoid became reverted back to her timid self. She remained in the Stevens Compound, until she waited for help.

 **XXXXX**

Makie swatted down at Akiza and Koko, as she was overpowering them in a tirade of destruction. She called out, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Koko was down on the ground, as Akiza moaned, "Too… strong… What is she?"

The dragon laughed, as she was prepared for another strike. Erza suddenly appeared, as Makie was shocked. Erza called, "You… I don't remember you, but… You're Makie, right?"

Makie laughed, as she flicked Erza off, throwing her into a tree. She prepared to pounce on Akiza and Koko, as Erza moaned, "No… It can't end… I have to end this…"

Makie trounced onto Akiza and Koko, crushing them. Erza cried, "NO! You fiends! HOW DARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

She charged at the dragon, as the dragon roared in anger, preparing to launch another attack. Erza Scarlet and Makie Sasaki fought in one final standoff, as the Demons of Fate Scarlet Family went down to the wire.

* * *

The next morning, Erza was inside a glass coffin, as Akiza and Koko silently walked off, badly injured from the battle. Erza was lying in the coffin, arms folded, and her body badly bruised. Bray Wyatt appeared in the shadows and said, "Yes… While the battle seemed all for naught… You, Erza Scarlet, must now slumber… You are now _Woken_ , like I am. Sleep easy. You are no longer awakened by my grip. When the next time you awakened, you must spread your own word of power. While we have survived, there are NO survivors in war, man. But I _do_ know, Scarlet… You didn't let me down, win or lose… Yet something inside your former vessel… escaped your own tragedy. But now… Here you shall sleep… deep sleep inside, until it comes to a time, when Erza Scarlet, the Eater of Worlds, is reawakened. You still love me, deep down, and I know it. I still cherish you, so much, that it means a whole lot, man. But for now, when the time comes, you, Erza, will become one… with the light…"

He raised his arms and called out, "FOLLOW! … … … The buzzards!"

He vanished, as Erza remained in a deep slumber, until it was time to be reawakened. From what was told, Erza Scarlet slewed the dragon of Makie Sasaki. The woman that helped her family emerge victorious in battle remains lifeless, until the time had come. Soon… Erza Scarlet will become… _Woken,_ again.

As for Makie Sasaki, she was lightly wounded, and disappeared in time, waiting for her time to strike again. Makie promised, upon her reappearance, once fully recovered, she _will_ gain her revenge, someday.

And as for the others that followed, the only casualties in this Fated War were Sakuya, ROZ, and Lucy. MIO killed Lucy, while Sakuya was bludgeoned by Akiza and Koko. And ROZ, however, was never seen again, after her gem was removed, and was reduced to dust, after Makie stole all of her power.

* * *

That afternoon, in Farra's compound, she and Percival were rowing to the middle of the Lake of Reincarnation. She then blushed, as she viewed, "Percival, my love, tis a beautiful day, yes, it is…"

Percival huffed, "Don't… talk to me…"

She stood up and called, "Scars-guard! You magnificent dilapidated boat! Thank you, my friend, for taking us to the middle of the lake! A perfect fitting end to the _Ultimate Fate War!_ "

He asked, "Are you sure this will work? To be honest, it feels like we're harboring a dead body."

She called, "Nooooooooooo… We are not harboring Lucy's corpse! We are, in fact, _Waking_ it! In the final moments of battle, all of her remains were destroyed, and she was _obsolete!_ "

Percival held up Lucy's head, which was deformed, with most of her skin gone, showing bone. He said, "Yeah, but… Did you _have to_ dismember her, into limbs and parts?"

Farra replied, "It wouldn't be right… to dunk her in, as a whole, like _this_ , now would we?"

She explained, "Dunk her bare body in… starting with the feet and legs!"

He and Farra tossed Lucy's dead corpse parts into the lake, as Percival sighed, "I'm telling you… This is wrong of what we're doing…"

They dunked in her parts, in order, from her legs and hip to her waist, chest, arms, and shoulders. Farra held up Lucy's head and whispered, "Alas, poor Lucy, I knew her too well, Hanajima. This is all that was left of you, Lucy, my dear Diclonius girl… The slayer of the one called _Carnage Symbiosis_! The supporter of _The Family of Scarlet_! There, you shall be at rest, until the time of your reemergence comes… You will NO LONGER be of Erza's dark grip… Noooooooooo… You will become whole… living… and moreover… **_Woken!_** "

She dunked her head down, and then called, "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees…"

Lucy's entire body dissolved into nothing, as her body disappeared in the Lake of Reincarnation. And knowing Farra's bizarre powers, Lucy _may_ return, someday.

She called out, "HOME, PERCIVAL! We must prepare the masses, as we are to view… _The Ultimate Fate War_ , for this special occasion! HOME!"

She pointed towards the shore, as Percival rowed, "Aye, your most lovely Broken one!" and then grumbled, "…you dumb blonde freak…"

He asked, "Oh, hey, what of that Evil Queen Blossom? Are we going to chuck _her_ corpse in, too? She needs a new lease of life, now that her team lost."

Farra said, as she was viewing the shore, "No… I believe that Blackfire will tend to the _Evil Blossom of Curiosity_. Thank you, Komand'r! Thank you, for your assistance~!"

They rowed away, as they departed back home, ending this adventure.

Meanwhile, Mio was running to the lake and cried, "HEY! WAIT! I'M LOST! WAIT FOR ME! WHAT WERE YOU DUNKING IN? HEY! COME BACK!"

She sobbed, as she was crying, "Come back… No… Where am I? Why do I feel like I tasted blood? Disgusting… Geo can't look at me like this, now… No man can ever marry me…"

The water began to bubble, as Mio gasped, "Huh? What is-?"

She shivered, as she looked at the edge of the lake. She whispered, "If I remembered correctly… I was dunked into this huge lake, and suddenly…"

She felt her chest and gasped, feeling her four gems, still attached to her. She moaned and heaved, "Why… does it fell… so… alluring… in me?"

She looked at her chest and gasped, "What the hell is-?"

The water bubbled rapidly, as Mio gasped. Lucy emerged, naked and deformed, as she roared in a demonic cry. Mio shrieked in horror, but…  
 **SLASH!  
** Her head was ripped off, and her arms and legs, as well. Mio croaked in a guttural slur, with her eyes rolled up and her mouth open. Lucy pulled her body in with her vectors, and she sank back down into the abyss. Mio and Lucy disappeared, after that, nowhere to be seen. Was this a sign of the things to come for this world?

* * *

 ** _Special thanks goes out to IcebatofValikinRRBZ8 for the story idea! And thank you, readers, for me, celebrating nine years of fanfics galore, for your viewing pleasure!  
See you next year for the 10-year anniversary!_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
